Comfort by a Stranger
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [Updated!] -Chapter 3 is up- This story is told mostly by Jericho POV, this does contain slash, but more as refences than actual making out. Pairings: Kane&Jericho, Rob&Crys. R&R if you want more let me know. :)
1. And So The Story Begins

**Comfort by a Stranger**

By Crys Skywalker

**Author**: Crys Skywalker

**Rating**: PG -13 (I feel that with the slashiness and the language it get this rating).

**Background**: I sort of thought of this one of those days on RAW when Jericho looked like he needed a hug. 

**Pairings**: Rob/Draconia Firelight, Kane/Jericho (Later)

**Author's Note**: This story is mostly told in Chris Jericho POV, however there are a few others thrown in this Fan fiction. If you want me to add more chapters I need input to do so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Comfort by A Stranger**

Amazing how one person can change the many. Odd that, I, Chris Jericho the living legend would think this of one person, but hey things are odd. She came into the wrestling scene about a year ago. She was a little nobody from Albuquerque, New Mexico. She had a passion for music and her theme song is actually her favorite band. We don't know why she decided to come here. She said that it would be a good change for her.

She's really a beautiful woman for her age. Nobody knows her real name, but her stage name is Draconia Firelight. I never really knew why she went by that name. Rob Van Dam thinks it has to do with the dragon wings that are tattooed on her back. He really likes her. I bet if he got the chance, he would partner up with her. But not many can get near her. She's a solitary person. I don't think anyone know about her past, other than that the last relationship tore her apart. She lacks trust in men. But yet she keeps an eye on Rob, Kane, and myself. When things are wrong or she sees us with tears in our eyes, she's there holding us giving all she can to us. I'm starting to believe that Rob is the one who gets most of her attention. But I'm not jealous of that. Brock told me if it weren't for her I would still be very arrogant to other wrestlers . . . I think I still am, but they all seem to put up with me a lot more now. 

Just look at them now. As we traveled to our next match Kane and Rob huddle on each side of her. It kind of cute to see them, The way Kane is curled around her you would think that he was a seven-foot kid rather than the most vicious monster in wrestling history. Rob seems to have a child like look about him too. If I had a camera I would.

A flash in front of Jericho flickered brightly. A camera was pointed toward the three that were asleep next to Jericho. Matt Hardy grinned wide as he lowered the camera. That Hardy, he is always up to something. Jericho grinned.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I chuckled at the thought of her finding out.

"As long as Draco doesn't find out. Otherwise I'm a dead man." Matt laughed. "How you holding up? You looked deep in thought."

"Yeah I was thinking about Draco and how she changed us, but we know very little about her." I probably sounded depressed with what I said cause Matt ended up giving me a weird look. "Don't worry. I'm not jealous about them. Actually this is one of the few times I've seen both Kane and Rob open up to someone."

"Yeah but she's there for you Especially after Goldberg beat the shit out of you after that Bad Blood match. I know you also have feelings for her. You have never showed any ounce of emotion other than your anger. Then as soon as she shows up a bunch of us catch you with her needing a shoulder to cry on. For us that is a relief to see you doing that, but we also worry because you have never broke in that way." Matt spoke.

"I knew you guys found out about the most of that. I'm not upset that she does pay attention to them. Robbie needs it. He's afraid of something, but I don't know what. She gives him security."

"Well right now those three are asleep and Jeff is almost to the rest stop. Man, I gonna kill Vince for making us drive to the next destination." Matt grumbled. Who could blame him, it is a long travel. But we are half way through. Jeff Hardy slowed the van down, as they enter the rest stop. Rob began to stir, unfortunately he was whimpering in his sleep again.

"ShhIt's okay." Draco whispers. My eyes widened. She was awake the whole time? "Chris I heard almost everything. Matt didn't know that I am quite sensitive to light." Matt gulped, he knew he was caught. "Stop it Matt, I'm only dangerous in the ring." She smiled wide as if she was innocent. Except when she does that it means otherwise.

"Yeah, then why the hell that look. That usually means you're up to a hell hole of trouble." I grinned. She laughed, it was a bright light laugh . . . Not something you would hear out of an angst woman with a horrible past. Odd, but I feel this was the way she was when things were as normal as they could be.

"Est tu Brute." She quipped back. Her knowledge in other languages is extensive. The Japan tour we did last year, right after she joined the wrestling family, all of us were shocked when she spoke fluently to a few Japanese kids. Rob knew enough to get by, but she was more than getting by. She went to Kane and told him that a little girl wanted his autograph, but didn't know if she could translate it to him. That's how Kane and Draco started their friendship. Kane actually felt comfortable around her. I think it might have to do with that damn issue problem that she jokes about. It makes sense.

"Aw shit . . . I've got to pee. Like really soon dude." Rob whined. Well that made it official, Van Daminator was fully awake now, and squirming again.

"If you would stop fidgeting you wouldn't have to go so bad." I snapped. He frowned and looked down. Jeff, thank God, found a Mc Donald's close by. I don't think I could handle Rob's whining. Rob and Kane both ran towards the same direction. 

"I guess they both had to go. Kane really needs to say something sooner. He had to go before he fell asleep." Draco spoke softly to me. That was another really weird thing she does. I believe she's psychic, because she always knows what everybody who is around her is thinking.

"Well I'm hungry, Matty's hungry, what about you two?" Jeff asked. I winced. I used to call Matt that. But that was a really long time ago. And I really don't want to remember. 

"Gods I could eat a damn bus." Draco replied. She also has a tendency to eat more than the rest of us. Big Show and maybe Undertaker could have her beat, even with that in account she's only 130 pounds total in weight. I bet she makes all those divas jealous. They can't eat like her. And I never could figure out how she keeps the weight off. Rob told me when he hangs out with her, that all she does is swim and skateboards all the time. He loves it and just recently got Kane to do the same things. I wonder if I could join . . . 

**************

Good Gods, Jericho has a hell of a lot on his mind. I wonder what the hell is up. Yes I may have fallen asleep comfortably with both Rob and Kane, but lately that has been a common occurrence. He seems to be more distant than usual. I bet he's trying to figure me out again. If only he knew what I been through.

Rob Van Dam knows, well of course he knows, I love him deeply. I let him in and show him what makes me so different from the other Divas. Funny that nobody seems to realize that I, Crys Skywalker, the one who calls herself Draconia Firelight, is going out with RVD. Now that's the amusing part. I take care of Kane, because of Rob. Kane went through hell and has a hard time trusting anyone with his fears and himself. But leave it to my wonderful Robbie, he told Kane and I ended up take care of Kane.

Yeah Kane has been through hell and I have too, but it seems to work out. Kane away from the ring is happy. I'm teaching him how to skateboard and he is swimming with us on a regular basis. He's apart of my little family. Now I'm wondering if Jericho needs to join in too. He looks so sad as he eats his salad. Salad, since when has he been a vegetarian? He always gets a burger or something that has meat. Weird. And I thought I got really strange.

Rob finally shows up and Kane is hiding behind him. Oh Gods, I hope nothing is wrong. Matt has a tendency to get pissed about these things.

"Kane what happened?" Kane looked up into my eyes. He's a pasty white (or at least what you could tell with his mask on). Oh shit, did he get carsick?

"I can't eat" Kane whimpered. Jericho and Matt both looked at me. Concern was written all over their faces. I looked at them.

"He got carsick again" I spoke frankly. Matt had a look of disgust. Jericho I couldn't read.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jericho asked. Kane lowered his head and the tears of shame began to fall. No noise came out, but his shoulders shook with intensity.

"Oh Kane, sweetie, come here sit on Draco's lap" Kane curled up in my arms as he cried harder. "He'll be fine. It's just total embarrassment right now." Jericho took Kane's hand and held it, trying to calm the big man down a bit. Rob squatted down beside me and began whispering in my ear.

"Do you want me to get him a kiddy meal? I know he's not up to it right now, but for later." Robbie asked.

"Yeah go ahead. I'm going to give him the toy I bought for myself." I whispered back. Both Jeff and Matt looked at me. They were beyond the point of curious. Jeff sat there playing with the toy he got. Since it was Matt's turn to drive Jeff said it was for the boredom of the trip.

"Kane honey, here you want this to hold?" I took the toy out of the poly bag. Kane looked into my eyes and brightly smiled. He defiantly cheered him up. He grabbed the little plushy out of my hand and started to play with it. Well up until he noticed Jericho, Jeff and Matt giving him odd looks. Kane whispered in my ear.

"When we get a chance can I get my little bag of toys?" Kane asked so child like that it was adorable. I nodded and kissed his nose for being so cute.

"Just try not to get sick again." I smiled. He nodded.

"I can try." He whispered. "Thanks Cr – Draco." Oh gods, he almost slipped. Oh well if they find out what my real name is then I guess that's that. By the looks of it Jericho was the only one could pick that up.

*********

Did I hear that correctly? Did Kane just try to call her by her real name? Leave it to Matt and Jeff to be obvious to the whole thing. Unfortunately Rob just walked back. Leave it to Kane to love the toys he gets now. I don't think he knows that I know. It's cute to see Kane acting so child-like. Well I better get everybody going again. 

"Draconia? You ready to get back on the road? We can't be too far behind schedule." I couldn't help but be worried. Vince had a tendency to get mad at the wrestlers that were constantly late.

"You've become more of a worry-wort the more I get to know you Jericho. Yeah, I think we're all ready to scat. Rob, you better take a leak before we leave." She spoke. Blunt seems to be her best attribute. I still find it a bit annoying, but in a good kind of way.

"Yes _mother_." Rob smarts off. He wanders to the bathroom, taking Kane with him. I guess this is going to be the only time I can ask.

"Draco? Can I ask you something?" She nods to my question. I guess that a good thing.

"You want to know why Kane said something different? Huh?" Damn she's good, very spooky good.

"Yes Was that you're real name?"

"Yeah. Might as well tell you. You won't leave me alone otherwise. My real name is Crys Skywalker, or at least that's all I can remember. I lost my memory a while back and that's the only true name I remember. Although my stage name is another fond nickname I had for myself. I always believed that I was part dragon. I really have known idea why I'm telling you this." Oh, I blew it I hate to make her uncomfortable. We knew when she started that she couldn't trust any of the men. Well she really didn't trust anyone for that matter.

"Look I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to pry. Sorry." I couldn't look at her anymore. I knew I over stepped my bounds. God, I really hope she's not mad at me.

*********

Oh no, he's going to start crying. He won't even look at me. He just wanted to get to know me. I really don't think he's going to hurt me. Well I might as well trust him.

"Jericho. Oh Chris come over here. Don't be ashamed." I pulled him into a tight embrace, hoping to lighten his mood a bit. " Look I'm sorry. I kind of freaked. I really didn't mean to hurt you." He whimpered a bit and looked up. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. 

"I didn't mean to push you. I know that you are a very private person. I feel really bad." Jericho cried. He looked so helpless. I held him tighter in my arms. Rob and Kane showed up behind him. Oh Gods, they are going to make him feel worse. I motioned to Rob not to do anything. He understood. But Kane however had a different idea. Kane walked up to Jericho and I and hugged us both. Jericho looked up. I thought that this was going to be it, but he just smiled amongst the tears he started to shed.

"Don't be upset. Why don't you sit and sleep on Crys for a while." Kane spoke. So they were there longer than I thought.

"Yeah I can curl up against Kane if I need it. You need her right now. You really need to be apart of our little family." Rob spoke softly. Jericho nodded. I decided to really freak him out. I picked him up and started to carry him to the van.

"Why are you doing this? I mean Jeff and Matt." He never finished that sentence. Jeff and Matt smirked at him and me.

"You know he's gay right?" Jeff squeaked. Jericho looked really upset. I guess that was a secret that. Jericho started to really cry now. Oh nuts, not the waterworks. Matt smacked his little brother for saying that. I put him in the van and told him that everything is all right.

"Now somebody damn well better explain to me why you had to go and make him cry like that." I was beyond the point of furious. Both Rob and Kane disappeared into the van as fast as they could. Matt stood there and so did Jeff. They were stunned. They knew I could get really angry, but they had never seen it before. 

"I'm sorry." Jeff squeaked. 

"Okay I will say this right now, I know he's gay. He's been trying to hook up with Kane. I already know about his last relationship and it wasn't good so don't _ever_ bring that up again." I reamed them for their stupidity. I walked into the van.

The End? Or TBC?


	2. Traveling the Whinding Road

****

Comfort By a Stranger Part 2

****

Author's note: I have yet to receive any reviews for this story, but because of a friend I've decided to continue this story. Well I hope that I will get reviews for this soon.

****

Ratings: I've deiced to change this... PG-13 (Language is most of the problem). Later the rating may change, but I'm not planning this one to be graphic.

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anybody, but the character Draco... She's me. LOL.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The van drove into the silent night. We had a few rest stops, because of Rob or myself. I forgot that the close we got back east the more miserable I become. Jericho was not too thrilled either, but the brighter side he wasn't crying.

However everybody was really quiet and that disturbed me. I stared out the window and looked at the stars and the full moon.

"Hey you guys, are we running on schedule and all that?" I asked. Jericho snuggled deeper into my arm. My guess that he was having another nightmare.

"Yeah we're good. In fact we are a little early than expected. Is everybody asleep back there?" Matt asked. He was laying back in the shotgun seat. Jeff was driving again. Matt was a lousy nighttime driver and Jeff wouldn't allow him to keep driving.

"Yeah Kane and Rob are out like a light... So's Jericho..." I looked at him. I could see the tears streaking his face. Yep he was definitely having a nightmare. "But I really don't know how long he is going to be asleep."

"Well I'm really sorry that we upset Jericho. I forgot how much that he's in the closet about his sexuality." Matt spoke quietly. I guess he wanted to say something without anybody else to know. I figured that his brother Jeff knew about what he was going to say.

"So how come you know about this?"

"Um... I was one of the lucky lovers Jericho had after Hunter. He doesn't talk about it because of what had happened. Hunter was abusing him. You see Hunter is a control freak, and Jericho is a free-minded person. So Hunter controlled him as much as he could, but it got violent. That why, like now he has nightmares." Matt explained. I was shocked. I knew that Hunter was involved with this, because I overheard him bragging about it. But I never in a million years would think that Matt would be involved with him. There was only one thing that I could thin to say...

"You're gay?"

"No, silly... I'm bisexual. I really am opened minded about these things." Matt laughed a the surprised look on my face.

"Okay I'm cool with that. I'm bi too. But I never imagined you to be, that is why I so floored. Wow, so why did you tow break up?" I was not going to let this slide. I was so excited and curious.

"Well the break up wasn't bad or anything, but Jericho had came to me after the last incident with Hunter. He was on the rebound and overly uncomfortable. So we parted our ways and so we're here now. Now explain to me why you know about him having a crush on Kane?" Matt asked just as curious.

"Well I think you have noticed that I have this uncanny ability that I seem to know what going on... Well I don't know if you going to believe me or not, but I'm psychic. I have a great intuition about things too. I've also known about the Hunter thing. Unfortunately, I overheard Hunter. That's the bad thing. He was bragging about the whole thing with Jericho."

"Oh no ... I can't believe that man. He so cruel." Matt was not happy at all. There was a scream that even startle Jeff. We all looked beside me. Jericho was wide-awake and breathing quite hard. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Um... Jeff can you please pull over. I think it would be a really good idea." I was beyond worried. Jericho started sobbing loudly. I wanted to anything for him right now. Jeff pulled the van over. Jericho looked down and whimpered. Oh dear, just as I thought, Jericho had an accident. I guess it's a good thing that we were defiantly ahead of schedule. Jericho grabbed me and held on for dear life. I picked him up and got out of the van. Matt followed.

"Um... Draco... Crys what happened?" Matt asked as I pointed to open the trunk. I moved all the luggage so I could set Jericho down. By the time Jericho was set down Matt got the picture. "What are we going to do? I mean he gets really embarrassed about these things."

"Yeah I know... Don't worry I'll make sure that he'll be fine." I started to take his wet pants off. Matt began to help me. We got Jericho changed with little fuss from Jericho. We walked to the front of the van and noticed that Kane was missing.

"Robbie... Sweet heart? Where's Kane?" I asked my lover. Rob turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry Kane's not going to be sick. He had to go to the bathroom. It'll be okay." Rob laughed at the end of the reply.

"Mommy don't worry about me." Kane spoke slightly childish, making the joke livelier.

"Oh gods, you too. I'm not your mother you nut. I just make sure your going to be alright." Kane always knew how to make me smile and laugh. I guess that was always a good thing.

"Can you be my mommy?" Jericho whimpered. His gaze was down toward his feet. His hands were in front of him like he was going to be in serious trouble. I felt so bad for him. He made my heart hurt. I wanted to hold him so badly. Kane walked to him and held him. 

"She'll do anything for you. She'll be your mommy, Chris. We love you and nothing bad is going to happened to you ever again." Kane spoke to him. He picked Jericho up and handed him to me. I held him in my arms. He whimpered a bit, but quickly settled in my arms.

"I had a really bad dream." Jericho whimpered. I held him tighter.

"I know... I know." I tried to comfort him. Jeff turned on the engine. We were back on the road again. We got to the motel that we were going to spend the night.

"We'll I need to rest and I think this a good spot to rest for the night." Jeff spoke tiredly. Matt yawned and we walked into the motel for the rest of the night.

TBC...

****

Author's note: As you can see it's a little cheesy on the angst side, but please give this a chance. I hope that you like this story so far. Please review it. J 


	3. Pool Party

****

Author's Note: I know I haven't tried to update this story, but I decided to add another Chapter. This is going to be a short chapter, but I hope I won't make it that cheesy. Well here goes nothing.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't anything but myself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Comfort by a Stranger  
Part 3

Jericho slept soundlessly in the bed as Draco and Kane woke up first. Lucky for all of them the night was quiet and they all were able to get some sleep without incident. Draco rushed into the bathroom, making Kane wonder what she was doing. She got out with a swimsuit on.

"Going for another morning swim?" Kane asked. Draco smiled.

"Yeah... Want to join me?"

"I would my darling... Please?" Rob interjected. Kane laughed as he grabbed his trunks. Rob jumped on to Draco as she carried him and her stuff to the pool. Rob laughed heartily as Draco threw him into the pool as soon as they got there. Kane cannonball into the pool's deep end.

"Kane, Dude you keep doing stunts like that the pool water is going to jump right out and run away." Rob quipped at Kane. Kane laughed and adjusted his mask. Rob looked at him questioning. "Dude why do you always have to wear that mask. We aren't going to be offended by what you look like."

Kane pondered what he said. It was true that Rob and Draco were his family, but he feared that his only family was going to run away from him. He wanted to have the freedom of not having his mask on. He knew that Draco would understand, for she showed the scars that she carried. She never spoke about much of anything. There was a day that Kane was beyond depressed. He was to the point of suicidal. Rob and him had just started their tag team reign. It was a time that was supposed to joyous and happy, but his brother had dampened his mood again. As usually for him, his brother decided to throw out thoughts that Rob and Draco were going to betray him.

Draco caught him milling in his thoughts. It was difficult for Draco to get through to him. She lifted Kane's face and asked quite bluntly what was wrong with him. He sullenly responded that his brother was filling him with doubts.

"Doubts of what Kane?" Draco asked quietly. Kane looked into her eyes. He knew that even if he didn't say anything that she could see right through him. He sighed deeply.

"I can't handle losing anybody, but I can't really trust either... You wouldn't understand..." Kane decided to stop before too much came out. She sighed and walked to the window, looking out at the endless beyond.

"Do you really think that? I don't understand you..." She tiredly spoke. She didn't like to trust people either. "I guess it's time that I tell you something Kane. You are not alone. I don't trust anyone myself. I can't. I'm going to say this and I pray that you will never say anything about this out side of this room. Only you and Vince will know this. I'm a rape victim. And it's really hard for me to trust anyone. I can show the scars I have because of it." She lifted the sleeve of the one side that wasn't exposed. There on her upper arm slice scars that were put there by a knife. Kane looked away. Disgust filled him. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to such a wonderful woman. He looked directly into her eyes. He knew now that he really wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry that you had to have that happen. I can tell you this, I do understand. Thank you so much." Kane didn't know what really to say to her. He wanted to say something, but was holding back because he really hadn't had a chance to really get to know her yet.

"Hey it's cool. Rob and I hang out a lot. You should join us... I should warn you though, I kind of have a crush on Rob, so I don't mean to act kind of odd at times." Draco responded. Kane chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm gay so you don't have to worry...." Kane trailed off. Draco tried to figure if the reason that he trailed off was because he just revealed that. She was just about to say something, when he stood up. "It's not the telling you that is bothering me. My brother and my dad can't accept my sexuality. It makes it hard to swallow at times."

"Yeah that can be rough... I have the same problem with my religion. I'm a pagan and my parents can't stand it. They have never been very open to me about anything but other than their set ways. I love that I live alone, but I think I'd like a boyfriend. I would especially love if Rob could be my boyfriend. Is there anyone that you would love to be with?" Draco was happy that Kane was talking to her.

"Yeah... I have a little crush on Jericho. I don't know I just think that he's just so hot." Kane spoke quietly.

"So what's stopping you?" Draco inquired.

"He's with Hunter..." Kane didn't know how to react. He wanted Jericho, but he couldn't try to get in front of Hunter. Hunter was so abusive and that was going to stop him dead in his tracks. He never thought that Jericho was going to actually leave Hunter. And now here they are playing in the pool with Jericho and the Hardyz in the room...

Sort of...

"Kane why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to be with you for a while." Jericho whined. He stood there pouting in his swimming trunks. To Kane it was really adorable. Hardyz showed up shortly after.

"Well here's the deal... We are here. Now we need to be at the stadium in about four hours. I know that Crys... Sorry Draco has gotten her laps in, so what are we going to do for the rest of the time?" Matt asked.

"Dude, can you just cool it. We need to relax. We've been on the road for three days. And, at least for me, overly eventful. I really think that we need time to meditate." Rob was just plainly tired and didn't want to bother with any thing else.

"Yeah I need some time to wind up... I don't want to wear myself out. I also would love some time with my lovely boyfriend." Draco spoke up. Kane and Jericho looked at each other a smiled.

"Okay it's settled. We aren't doing anything. Then I'm going out and getting us some food. So we'll catch ya later." Jeff spoke. The Hardyz left.

"I thought they would never leave." Jericho wheezed out. Everybody laughed at his comment.

TBC....

****

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Well I'm always up for suggestions or Comments... R&R.


End file.
